


Multi-Ship Drabbles

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, blowjob, breath play, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Just a few drabbles I'm going to write for a couple of different ships. I couldn't narrow this list to just one pairing because a lot of these fit different ones. So I'll be writing Regan/Cegan/Grimescest/Jarl/Nesus pairings varying with each chapter.





	1. Please Don't Leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're mine. I don't share."  
> Pairing: Jarl
> 
> Normally I know Carl would be the jealous one, but I love the idea of a jealous Paul. :D

  Paul had come back to Hilltop from a run with Carl and Tara in tow. Rosita was visiting Abraham’s grave, so Tara immediately went to her girlfriend’s side. Carl helped his boyfriend unload the truck and hand the items off to other men to carry away. He swatted at Paul’s hand when it brushed against his ass and squeezed lightly, laughing quietly. “Quit it you pervert.”

 

  Paul put his hands up in mock surrender. “Wasn’t me, I swear. Must have been a walker or a ghost.” he grinned and led the teen up further into the community. “Oh wait, I forgot I got you something on the run when you weren’t looking. I think I left it in the glove box. Be right back baby.” he pecked the teen’s cheek and retreated back to the vehicle they’d just come from.

 

  He fiddled nervously with the small silver band in his hand. It wasn’t an engagement ring; but more of a promise ring. One to signify how much the teen meant to him. He smiled to himself as he headed back up the path toward where he’d left him. He looked up in time to see a young man running a hand down the teen’s arm. He stuffed the ring into his pocket, walking towards them with a purpose.

 

  Carl rolled his eyes and brushed the man’s hand away. “I told you, I’m not interested and I’m taken. You can fuck off now.”

 

  “Oh come on. You don’t mean that; I bet I can show you a real good time sweetheart.” The man chuckled, brushing a stray lock of hair out of the teen’s face.

 

  Carl opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it, letting a small smirk spread across his face. The man turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder, only to be punched directly in the nose. The force of the hit sent him stumbling back, while Paul kicked his legs out from underneath of him, quickly getting him pinned on his stomach with an arm wrenched behind his back, ready to break it if need be.

 

  “My boyfriend told you to fuck off, but you insist on touching him. I’m going lay this out really clearly for you so that pea sized brain of yours can understand, okay? Do. Not. Fucking. Touch. My. Boyfriend. Understood?”

 

  The man seemed to resist a bit, so Paul gave a slight twist of his arm, and the man whimpered, knowing one small move could break it. “I-I understand. I’m sorry Jesus.”

   

  “It isn’t me you owe an apology to.” He got up, yanking the man up with him. “Now apologize to Carl for touching him.”

 

  “I’m sorry I touched you Carl..” The man grunted when Paul twisted his arm just a bit more.

 

  “I don’t know, do you think he meant that, Carl?” He could see the small crowd that had gathered in his peripheral vision. The only thing that concerned him was Carl right now.

 

  The teen seemed to contemplate it, half wanting to say no and watch Paul beat the ever living fuck out of this man and break his arm. But the other half was dying to get the older man into his trailer so he could rip his clothes off and ride him like his life depended on it.

 

  “I think he did.” Carl nodded. Paul let the man go and shoved him, watching him run off like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs.

 

  Carl didn’t have time to speak before Paul had pulled him up the steps and into the trailer. The older man pushed him back, pinning him face first against the door, pressing flush up against his back.

 

  “You jealous, Paul? Seeing some guy with his hands on me?” Carl practically purred when he felt the man's arousal pressing into his ass through his jeans.

 

  “You’re damn right I’m jealous. You’re __mine.__ And I don’t share.” he growled into the teen’s ear, turning him around to kiss him roughly but deeply. It wasn’t often that the teen got to see the normally gentle and happy man this way, but god if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

 

  Anyone within range of Paul’s trailer certainly got an earful that night. And Carl wasn’t surprised when he woke up the next morning to them both covered in scratch marks, bite marks, bruises..He more than happily accepted a half asleep Paul’s desperate grasp to get him to settle back down, and fell back into an easy sleep right after hearing the man whisper drowsily into his ear, “All mine.”


	2. Anger and Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Thank you for loving me, even though I piss you off a lot."   
> Pairing: Jarl

“Jesus fucking christ, Paul! Are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed pulling that fucking stunt!” They’d run into a ragtag team of looters on the road during their run. It was just the two of them, and there were at least ten other men. Paul had taken it upon himself to distract the men while he made Carl run. He’d made it back to Hilltop basically unscathed, save for a few scrapes and bruises. But despite him being home safe, Carl’s blood was boiling.

 

  “I made it back in one piece, didn’t I?” Paul’s tone was calm, trying to keep the situation under control to the best of his ability. His boyfriend was a hot head, and he knew his plan wouldn’t sit well with him. But, he wanted to keep the teen safe; he knew he could make it out alive so he took the initiative.

 

  “One of these days your fucking luck is going to run out!! What would you have done if they’d overpowered you? What would __I__ do?! Do you ever fucking __THINK__?”

 

  Paul snorted. “I think plenty. I knew I could do it and I needed to keep you safe.”

 

  “I can take care of myself, Paul! I’m not a fucking child!” he shoved the man back when he tried to move closer. The older man stumbled backwards a bit, taking it in stride. He moved forward again, though this time when the teen moved to push him back again, he grabbed a hold of him and pulled him in tightly, hugging him against his chest. He felt the boy struggle for a few minutes, cursing at him and calling him every name in the book, before he started to shake.

 

  Paul held him, rubbing his back, murmuring quiet words of affection and reassurance into his ear while the teen sobbed into his shirt and clung to him. “You’re such a fucking idiot, Paul.” let out a broken sob. “I can’t lose you.”

 

  “You won’t lose me, Carl. I promise.”

_____

 

  Paul raked his hands through Carl’s hair to lather it with shampoo. They’d opted to get a hot shower to relax after the teen had calmed down. They took special time and care to clean each other up thoroughly. When they’d both rinsed off, Paul found himself pinning the teen to the wall gently, face first. The boy let out a quiet sigh, pressing himself back into the older man. "Paul.." He gasped when he felt the scout's finger breach him slowly, moving to start stretching him open. It didn’t take very long to work up to three fingers since they’d had a quickie on the run earlier that day.

 

  He retracted his fingers and slicked himself up with a bit of the waterproof lubricant they kept in the shower for these occasions. When he finally slid inside, both he and Carl let out a quiet, satisfied moan. He set the pace slow and gentle, his hands resting on the wall to keep himself steady. He felt the teen’s hands move to rest over top of his with ease; the current situation was so incredibly intimate for the both of them, that it could only be described as making love. It stirred up feelings of warmth, security and comfort in the both of them, making everything feel that much better.

 

  The teen came undone easily with the scout's name on his lips, painting the shower wall in thick white spurts. Paul kept moving, just enough to make him spill over into the boy beneath him, and help them both ride it out.

 

  They cleaned up and dried off, both slipping into their pajamas and climbing into bed. Paul pulled his hair up into a messy knot on the top of his head, pulling the teen close to spoon him. Everything was quiet for a few moments before he spoke softly.

 

  “Hey Carl?”

 

  “Yeah?” the teen responded.

 

  “Thank you.”

 

  “For what?”

 

  The older man sighed, pressing a kiss to the teen’s shoulder. “Thank you for loving me, even though I piss you off a lot.”

 

  Carl laughed quietly, bringing one of Paul’s hands that was intertwined with his up to kiss the back of it. “You’re welcome."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun writing this. :D


	3. Protective of What's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What happened?"  
> Pairing: Nesus
> 
> I loveeeee me some Nesus. <3

  “What..what happened to you? What the actual _fuck_  happened to you, Paul?!” Negan was angry. His beautiful boyfriend had gone out with a couple of his girlfriends to a bar, and had come home with a busted lip and light bruising underneath of his eye.

  “It’s nothing, baby. Just drunk idiots being, well, drunk idiots. They got kicked out and Maggie and Tara thought it’d be best if they brought me home.” Paul spoke calmly, cupping the big, obviously unhappy man’s face to place a light kiss on his lips.

  When he pulled away, Negan flicked his tongue out on instinct and caught the taste of blood on his bottom lip. It only served to piss him off further. “I swear, when I find out who the fuck did this, they’re gonna be walkin’ with a fuckin’ limp for the rest of their god damn motherfuckin’ life.”

  Paul couldn't help the small smile on his face. He loved when the man got protective over him. It was endearing; it made him feel completely and totally loved. He slipped his arms around Negan’s neck, relaxing into his body. “How about we do something to take both of our minds off of this, yeah?”

  Negan laughed, squeezing his boyfriend’s hips gently. “Even comin’ home half drunk and beaten up and you’re still tryin’ to get into my fuckin’ pants.”

  “You know it, baby.” Paul teased, grinning as he peeled his tight fitted black tee shirt off. “So how about it? You gonna take care of me, daddy?”

  Negan’s eyes darkened in a flash, tongue darting out to rest between his teeth when he tried and failed to hold back a grin. “Yeah, I'll take real good care of you, darlin’.”

_____

  As a week went by, the bruising faded and the cut on his lip healed. Every night for those seven days, Negan took special care of the man. Taking the time to make it known that he worshipped the ground that Paul walked on. The brunette would never admit it, but the bar fight had stirred up a bit of insecurity and Negan wanted to make sure his lover understood how deeply important he truly was.

_____

  Paul invited Negan to go to the club with Tara and Maggie that night, and much to his surprise, the older man had agreed. Everything was great, amazing even. Paul got to dance with his best friends and his boyfriend, his drinks were being paid for by the club for the incident the week beforehand..he was content.

  At least until they were leaving, and the two jerks who’d hurt him not so long ago had bumped into them, and when they’d looked up, their faces instantly changed into looks of disgust.

  “Oh look, it’s the little fairy boy. Back for another ass beating? Maybe if we hit you hard enough it’ll knock the fuckin’ faggot out of you.” One of the men spat.

  Negan instinctively moved in between the men and their target. “So these two fuckin’ pricks are the ones?” Paul nodded, smirking to himself just a bit. Yeah, he could fight his own battles; but seeing Negan go alpha male to protect him was just too sweet to pass up.

  “And who the hell are you? And who the hell do you think you are breaking up a fight that doesn't have anything to do with you?”

  “Oh, I can fuckin’ assure you this has _everything_ to do with me. You see, this fine “little fairy boy” you’re threatenin’ and talkin’ down to, happens to be my god damn boyfriend.” He snapped. “Not cool. _Not_ fuckin’ cool. You have no fuckin’ idea how not fuckin’ cool that shit is.”

  The men paled just a bit. When Negan wanted to be, he could be a very intimidating guy and shake even the strongest of men to their core.

  One of the men tried to take off, but he grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts to keep them from leaving. “That’s not how this shit works. I'm gonna beat the holy fuckin’ hell out of the both of you for puttin’ your hands on what’s mine. You pissin’ your pants yet?”

  Before anyone could say anything, Negan had one man on the ground completely unconscious. The other was bleeding quite a bit from his now broken nose. He shoved the man to the ground and got on top of him, punching him everywhere he could reach; face, body it didn't matter. What mattered was that they hurt Paul; and they needed to pay.

  He only stopped once he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The man lay there, unrecognizable under all of the blood, bruising and swelling. They were both still breathing, but he let Paul lead him away.

  Maggie and Tara gushed about how sweet-although very brutal-that was. Negan just chuckled and waved to them when they got into their uber and left.

  When they arrived home, he wasn't shocked when he felt himself pressed against the door, with a very eager Paul attacking his neck and groping him. “That was honestly one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I love when you get all alpha over me.” The man panted into Negan’s ear, working swiftly on his belt buckle.

  “That’s fucked up, but I love it. Fuck, I love you Paul-” he froze.

  Paul’s movements ceased, and he pulled back to look at him. His hazel eyes were scrutinizing; trying to find a trace of anything that might prove this to be just a joke. When he didn't find any, his heart leapt. “I love you too, Negan..” Paul spoke, before pulling him into a searing kiss. That night, Negan knew he was fucked. He was head over heels for this annoying but loveable brunette and now, he knew that the feeling was mutual, and Negan was on Cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to remember to comment and lmk what you think! I worked hard on this and your guys' kind words keep me going! (:


	4. Morning Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who wakes the other up with kisses?  
> Pairing: Regan

  Negan stirred when he felt a pair of smooth, plump lips pressing warm kisses all over his face. He groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of his beautiful boyfriend and his crystal blue eyes gazing down at him.

 

 “Morning sleepyhead.” Rick spoke quietly, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

 

 Negan chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist to hold him close. “Good morning, beautiful. How long have you been up?”

 

 “Hmm maybe an hour? But I wanted to stay cuddled up with you until you woke up. But then I got impatient and decided to wake you up myself.” Rick grinned.

 

 Negan shook his head with a fond smile. “Of course you did. You know, for a father you sure don't have a lot of patience.” He teased.

 

 Rick swatted his arm playfully. “I'm only impatient when it comes to wanting to be with you.”

 

 “Yeah, I kinda got that idea.” Negan played with the curly hairs on the nape of Rick’s neck, before he gently gripped a handful, pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

 

 Rick let out a quiet moan, sighing contently when Negan rolled them over and pinned him down, settling between his thighs. When he finally pulled back for air, the blue eyed man was gazing up at him. His pupils were blown up with arousal, making the light blue appear much darker.

 

 “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be limping the rest of the god damn day.” Negan growled.

 

 “Better put your money where your mouth is, then.” Rick challenged.

 

 “Oh believe me. I will.”

_____

 

 Needless to say, the men got a late start to their day. And true to his word, Rick had to try to hide a slight limp for the rest of the day, rolling his eyes every time he caught Negan's smirk of triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I know I had fun writing it!


	5. Sex and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dominant/Submissive  
> Pairing: Nesus
> 
> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO CONTAIN BLOOD PLAY. IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF IT, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU.**

“You’ve been a very,  _ very  _ bad boy today, Paul.” Negan’s voice took on a dark and authorative tone. “And for that, you have to be punished.”

 

 Paul felt a stirring of arousal in his lower stomach. He bit back a smirk and nodded his head. “Yes sir.” He got in position on his hands and knees on the bed. This was the usual way the gruff, older man enjoyed to see him present himself.

 

 Truth be told, the younger man had purposely riled his daddy up while they were in public. Sometimes he just enjoyed toying around and getting himself punished.

 

 Negan took out a small butterfly knife, moving over to the bed. “Strip those clothes off and lay on your back, boy.”

 

 Paul looked to him, a bit confused. Normally the older man wanted him exactly how he was. But, he relented and stripped himself naked, laying down on his back. 

 

 He spotted the knife and felt another stirring of arousal, mixed with a hint of fear. “Sir?”

 

 “You know your safe word boy. Now I'm going to spill some blood over that pretty pale skin if yours. Then, I'm going to fuck you. Understood?”

 

 Paul swallowed thickly but nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

 Negan peeled his shirt off, getting on the bed to kneel between the younger man’s thighs. His eyes roamed over the beautiful body beneath him hungrily. A long, beautiful neck that he enjoyed marking up. Pale skin littered with freckles; pretty pink nipples that he just loved to wrap his mouth around. A light trail of brown hair trailing down from his navel to his cock. Underneath of that, glistening at his entrance was a metal butt plug, with a blood red jewel on the end. He’d been wearing it all night per the request from his daddy. It would most certainly come in handy when the time came.

 

 “I might be mad at you but god damn if you aren't the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever had the pleasure of completely fucking destroying.” The older man practically purred im approval.

 

 Paul felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and he bit his bottom lip gently. “Thank you, sir.”

 

 “Now. Stay very fucking still.” He relished in the obedience that immediately followed the command. The younger man was completely still, his eyes full of trust, but also still a hint of fear.

 

 Negan watched his reactions like a hawk, as he gently ran the tip of the blade down Paul’s chest, letting it brush gently over his nipple. The young man whimpered, his cock twitching in interest. The older man knew how sensitive he was, and was using it to his advantage. His train of thought was cut short when the dominant man moved the knife back up, knicking his pec enough to bleed. It pulled a sharp hiss out of him, but he stayed perfectly still as he'd been told to. Each cut to his skin was another sharp pain, but also another jolt of arousal being sent straight to his aching cock. "D-Daddy.." He whimpered.

 

 "Shhh. You're doing great darlin'. Look how nice your blood looks against your beautiful porcelain skin." He cooed, using his free hand to grab a hold of Paul's hair and make him look. Paul let himself be handled roughly; the twinge of pain from the hair pulling had him clenching around the plug that was still nestled perfectly inside of him against his prostate. 

 

 More cries and moans and pleas followed as the man cut him up more and more. The feeling of the warm, crimson liquid running across his skin and down onto the sheets beneath him had him begging. " _Fuck_! Daddy,  _please_! I need it..please..Need you to fuck me.." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. When Negan noticed this, his eyes darkened and he licked his lips, looking down at Paul like he was a predator, and the young man was his prey. Which, Paul supposed was true.

 

_____ 

 

   Negan spent nearly an hour teasing and taunting the man underneath of him. At this point, his chest was smeared with his blood from the multiple cuts along his chest. None of them were deep enough to scar, but just enough to bleed. The older man’s hands were coated, and his own erection was aching. “Fuck you look so beautiful.”

 

 Paul was..to put it bluntly, very horny. He hadn’t expected for this to be so arousing; but it was. His cock had leaked a small pool of pre-cum that mixed with the blood on his stomach. Negan hummed contently and leaned down to lick the mixture up. Paul keened underneath of him, arching his back just lightly. He accepted the deep kiss the older man pressed to his lips, tasting the bitter-sweet mixture on his tongue. Negan pulled back, looking down at him.

 “What do you want, baby boy? You want me to fuck you senseless like I promised I would?”

 

 “P-Please..”

 

 “Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take care of you.” He gently pulled the plug out, setting it aside. He reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lubricant. He uncapped it and slicked himself up, wasting no time before he slowly pushed inside.

 

 Paul let out a loud moan; he’d always been a very vocal partner. A lot of his exes hated it, but Negan did nothing but encourage him. The older man treated it like it was some sort of honor to hear him come undone, but that was fine by him. 

 

 Negan leaned down and kissed him deeply, setting a fast and relentless pace. He could feel Paul’s blood coating his chest as he moved, and it only served to spur him on. “Fuck baby. You took that plug so well all day..now look at you taking my cock so perfectly. Even stretched out you’re always so tight baby boy.”

 

 “D-Daddy please...please!” Paul cried, digging his nails into his shoulders, dragging his nails down his back hard enough to make him bleed. He heard the older man growl into his ear, moving even faster if that was even possible. He changed the angle of his hips and nailed him in the prostate with every single thrust.

 

 This side of Negan was just as appealing as his sweet and soft side to Paul. When he absolutely destroyed the younger man’s voice and body. The way he man-handled him and left him marked up the next day, the way he made Paul so comfortable that he could let go and relinquish complete control.

 

 Paul only got increasingly louder the harder the older man went. 

 

 Negan leaned into the younger man’s ear, speaking quietly. “Such a good boy.. So- _ fuck _ -so fucking  _ perfect _ . Love fucking you senseless like the little _slut_ you fucking are. I want to see you cum for me”.

 The words, mixed with the brutal pounding into his prostate, and the vulgar name that for some reason made him want to ravage Negan that much more, had him cumming completely untouched.

 

 The older man chuckled breathlessly and nipped the man’s earlobe before he kissed him hard, pressing in deep and he spilled into him. He helped the both of them ride it out until the younger man had tears in his eyes again, as a second orgasm wracked his body. Only a thin spurt of cum followed this one to mix in with the mess from the first time, along with a sob. When they both came down, Negan pulled out and laid beside him. 

 

 The both of them, and the bed, looked like a murder scene. “Fuck, Negan, that was so fucking hot.”

 

 Negan laughed, a full joyous sound that came straight from his belly. “Yeah..yeah it was. You did so well baby.” His voice was soft and sweet, and he gently caressed the younger man's cheek. He gave Paul a warm kiss before he got up, holding out his hand. "Let’s go get a nice warm shower. I want to take care of you."

 

 Paul nodded, letting the older man help him up.

 

_____ 

 

 Once they were both free of the blood that had coated their skin, Negan had drawn them a bubble bath. Paul was seated between his legs, while the older man held him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, until he found himself dozing off, completely content in his lover’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nice kinky one to write and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I hope you guys liked it! :D


	6. Don't Get Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Shhhh. They're going to hear us."  
> Pairing: Grimescest
> 
> THIS ONE SHOT IS WITH THE PAIRING GRIMESCEST. IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT OR ENJOY THAT SHIP PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY NEGATIVITY IN THE COMMENTS BELOW. Thank you. Otherwise, enjoy!! <3

  Carl could feel the cool metal of the washing machine pressing into his back. They were at a small get together with their friends who were in the den that was only separated from the rest of the basement by a thin wooden door. He was pinned against the appliance, with strong, work-hardened hands up his shirt, running over the pale expanse of his chest. Soft finger tips brushed over his hardened nipples, drawing a quiet whimper out of his throat.

 

  Strong hips pressed into his, letting him feel the hardened length beneath the sinfully tight jeans Rick was currently sporting. The friction drew a low groan from the older man’s throat, as his hands slipped down to make quick work of the teen’s belt.

 

  It came undone quickly, and Carl had to bite back a quiet hiss when the cold air hit his flushed cock when it sprung free from the confines of his jeans and boxer briefs. “D-Dad..”

 

  Rick pulled a very small packet of lubricant out of his pocket, drizzling it into the palm of his hand. He took a hold of the teen, beginning to stroke him in earnest. It drew another whimper out of him, this one a bit louder. A finger brushed his lip, and he felt warm puffs of breath right against his ear.

 

  “Shhhh. They’re going to hear us.” Rick’s voice was husky and laced with absolute arousal. The teen bit his bottom lip, reaching his hands down to unfasten Rick’s pants as well, pulling the man’s erection free. He grabbed a hold of Rick’s ass and pressed him closer. The older man took the hint and wrapped his hand around both of them, letting out a quiet groan from the delicious friction this was creating for them both.

 

  The thrill of being able to be caught at any moment, combined with the sounds Rick was making low in his throat, was enough to shove him straight over the edge. Carl moved Rick’s t-shirt aside and bit down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from crying out, spilling over the older man’s hand. He bucked his hips desperately, wanting to ride it out but also to help the older man get off as well. A few moments later, Rick growled low in his throat and returned the favor to the teen. He pushed the teen’s shirt out of the way to bite sharply down on the junction where his throat and shoulder met, only hard enough to bruise as he spilled into his hand as well.

 

  Both of them took a moment, panting quietly before Rick lifted his fingers to the teen’s lips, almost getting hard again when the teen willingly opened his mouth and let Rick slip his cum covered digits into his mouth. The teen swirled his tongue and sucked the man’s fingers obscenely before pulling away with a small grin. Rick chuckled and fixed himself and the teen back up again before he kissed him deeply.

 

  A few moments later, the older man pulled away, pressing a warm kiss to Carl’s forehead.

 

  “That was..really fucking hot daddy. Thank you.”

 

  “Anything for you, baby.” Rick smiled. “Think you can survive the rest of this little get together without jumping me when I come back from the bathroom __again__?”

 

  Carl just blushed and smacked the man’s arm, walking away and ignoring the quiet laugh he heard behind him. “Might want to clean your neck up. You’re bleeding.” He threw the words over his shoulder sassily, smiling to himself when it only made Rick laugh harder as he shut the door behind him, leaving Rick to take care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it and I'd love to hear what you thought so, please don't hesitate to leave a comment! They're kind of my motivation to write more of these. :D


	7. Arachnaphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kill it!"  
> Pairing: Jarl
> 
> This was fun for me to write; and it's a bit personal since I happen to suffer from Arachnaphobia. I hope ya'll enjoy! <3

 “ _ CARL! _ ”

 

 The teen got up and rushed to the bathroom, where Paul was currently cowering in the corner of, with nothing but a towel on his hips. “What? What the hell happened?”

 

 Paul just pointed at the wall beside him. "Kill it!"

 

  Carl turned to look and saw a spider about the size of a quarter. “Oh, I got it.” He grabbed a bit of toilet paper and picked the arachnid up, carrying it completely out of the house to release it outside. 

 

 When he came back in, he found his boyfriend sitting on their bed, shaking lightly with tears in the corner of his eyes. “I'm sorry..” He whimpered. He hated feeling weak; especially in front of Carl.

 

 The teen shushed him and sat on the bed beside him, pulling him into his arms. “It’s okay baby. We all have something we’re afraid of. Ain’t anything to be ashamed of.” His voice was soothing, and Paul felt himself relaxing with ease.

 

 After a few moments of silence, Paul let out a quiet chuckle. “I bet I looked like a total pussy, huh?”

 

 Carl grinned at the older man when he finally sat up. “Oh totally. Cowering in the corner in a towel because the big bad spider wouldn't let you out of the bathroom.” He snickered when Paul smacked his arm. Carl enjoyed that Paul could joke about what had terrified him only moments ago; it was in his nature to be resilient. “Total wimp.”

 

 Paul let out an indignant sound and pinned the teen to the bed by his wrists, letting his towel come undone. “Wimp?”

 

 Carl’s breathing increased a little bit, and he bit his bottom lip for a moment. “Total fucking wimp, Paul..”

  
 “I'll show you wimp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave some kudos and maybe even a comment! It helps keep me going! <3


	8. Like a Couple of Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exchanging body heat in the passenger's seat  
> Pairing: Regan
> 
> Coming at ya with another drabble! I hope you enjoy! (:

 “Really Negan?” Rick chuckled as the older man climbed over top of him in the reclined passenger’s seat. He’d pulled off into an abandoned parking lot, decided he couldn't keep his hands and mouth off of his boyfriend any longer.

 

 It was date night, and they’d finished dinner and drinks and were on their way home. Rick had teasingly rested a hand on the man's thigh and messed with him, though he shouldn't have been surprised it would end up like this.

 

 “Yes really, baby. I can't keep my fuckin’ hands to myself. Especially when you look so fuckin’ hot.” He kissed the other man deeply, pressing his hips down to let their erections rub together through the confines of their jeans. The friction was absolutely delectable. He groaned into Rick’s plush lips when the man beneath him hooked his legs around his waist. “ _ Fuck  _ Rick.”

 

 “Feels good..Negan..shit please..” He whimpered, slipping his hands up the back of the older man’s shirt to rake his nails down just the way his lover liked.

 

 “Oh that feel’s fuckin’ amazing baby.." He pressed a bit harder, grinding against the man in just the right position to give them both satisfaction. “Fuck you look so fucking good..splayed out underneath of me..grindin’ up into me like the little cock slut you are. Gonna make me cum in my pants like a fuckin’ teenager Ricky baby..”

 

 “Fuck..Negan I'm close..just..please fucking kiss me.”

 

 Negan did as told, kissing Rick deeply, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of his lover’s mouth. He lost his sense of rhythm, just hopelessly rutting their cocks together until he felt Rick’s thighs shaking, back arched prettily as he let out a low groan of his boyfriend’s name, indicating his orgasm.

 

 It drew out a low growl out of the older man, and he moved to sink his teeth into Rick’s neck as he came. “Oh fuck..fuck..shit..” He panted out, settling down to relax for a moment.

 

 Rick laughed underneath of him, raking his fingers through the man’s jet black hair. “Can't believe we just did that.”

 

 “Hey, whatever works works baby.” He rested his forehead against Rick’s. “I love you so fuckin’ much.”

 

 “I love you too, Negan.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Your kind words keep me motivated! <3


	9. Public Indecency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public Sex  
> Pairing: Nesus

  “Negan...we’re gonna get caught…” Paul whimpered as three fingers curled inside of him, brushing his prostate. He saw stars and had to bite down on his own fist to keep quiet. He was seated in Negan’s lap, back to chest with the older man.

 

 They were at a club, sitting in a secluded booth towards the back, away from prying eyes but could easily be seen if someone chose to really look.

 

 “Better keep it down, baby. Public indecency is a nasty charge.” He slipped his fingers out, using the excess lube to slick his own cock up, lining up and he slowly slipped inside, until Paul was flush against him. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. “Gonna fuck you real nice and slow...make you cum in front of everyone here. And they won't even know what I'm doin’ to you.” He started a slow, agonizing rhythm. He couldn't thrust much without drawing attention, so he settled for a slow grind, making sure he brushed the young man’s prostate.

 

 Paul whimpered, thankful when the man put a hand over his mouth to help lessen the sounds. It was so fucking wrong to be doing this in public, but also so fucking thrilling. 

 

 Negan pressed his lips gently against Paul’s ear, letting him feel the warm puffs of his breath and the light scratch from his stubble. “You’re so tight baby. Look how damn good you’re takin’ me..that’s a good fuckin’ boy. Keep that mouth shut for me, slut.” He sucked the younger man’s earlobe into his mouth gently, before trailing kissed down his neck and shoulder. 

 

 Paul could feel his orgasm approaching swiftly. The dirty talk, in combonation with the thrill of being able to get caught in such a compromising position was doing things to him. He whimpered again, trying to beg the man to touch him by guiding Negan’s hand to his aching cock.

 

 The older man chuckled and took the hint, setting a quick pace that drove Paul over the edge in no time with a high whine, cumming over the man’s fist and the floor. Negan gave a few more gentle thrusts before he pressed in deep and spilled into his lover with a string of curses.

 

 They both took a moment to compose themselves and get situated before they got up.

  
 “Let’s get you home. I'm sure my cum is already drippin’ down your thighs and it must be uncomfortable. That, and I want to fuck you so hard you’ll be limping tomorrow. I missed those pretty sounds you make.” He gave a wolfish grin, chuckling when Paul swatted his arm with flushed cheeks, rushing out of the exit. Negan followed suit, ready to take his man home and make good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it! <3


	10. Spooky Scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're a man-child."  
> Pairing: Nesus
> 
> I thought this would fit nicely seeing as Halloween is just a little over a month away and it would showcase what a man-child Negan truly can be. Enjoy!

  "Negan?" Paul shut the front door behind him, setting his bag down. He pulled off his coat and hung it, looking around at the dimly lit apartment.

 

  It was fully decorated for Halloween; it was something his boyfriend did every year. Hues of orange, black, yellow and brown scattered in literally every room including the hallway. They'd been together for about five years now, and it still surprised him just how hard he went for the holiday.

 

  "Negan? You here?" Okay, so he was a bit creeped out. He didn't like the dark. Negan was supposed to have the day off today, and he hadn't texted his lover at work to let him know if he was going out and wouldn't be home.

 

  "Negan c'mon, this isn't funny-" his words cut off into a loud shriek when he was grabbed from behind. He practically jumped out of his own skin. He struggled, until a low chuckle reached his ears. Then, the scent of leather, mint and cigarettes filled his nose and he instantly relaxed.

 

  Negan turned him in his arms to look down at the very obviously mad young man in his arms. "Oh c'mon baby, it was so hard to resist..." He purred. "Don't be grumpy..."

 

  Paul didn't speak for a moment, just glared at the taller male. "You're a man-child. What if I had really hurt you? It was a stupid thing to do."

 

  Negan laughed; it was a full, hearty sound straight from his belly. Paul tried to bite back a smile but failed.

 

  "I'm sorry Paul. I made you cupcakes, though. Funfetti, you're favorite.." He leaned down and kissed the beautiful young man. Before letting his lips trail down to Paul's neck.

 

  The young brunette sighed quietly and pulled back after a moment. "You're lucky that I love you."

 

  Negan grinned, squeezing him in a bear hug. "Damn right I'm lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, please drop a comment and let me know what you thought!


	11. Taking It All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fisting  
> Pairing: Regan
> 
> It's my first attempt at this particular kink so I hope ya'll enjoy, because I genuinely enjoyed writing this. (;

  "You look so good like this..takin' four fingers like it's nothin'. I should have known you'd be so eager..look at you just fucking yourself on my hand.." Rick cooed, squirting more lubricant onto his hand and onto Negan's hole, before his thumb joined the other four fingers, and he pushed his entire hand in slowly.

 

  Once he was inside, he carefully formed a fist, chuckling when Negan let out a needy whine and pressed back onto him eagerly. "Tsk tsk, don't be a bad boy now. Now you want to relax for me..that's it. Such a good boy for me." He moved his hand carefully, grinning at the slick sounds of his fist fucking into Negan's pliant hole.

 

  "Oh.. _fuck_ Rick.." Negan groaned, pressing his hips back desperately to meet his movements. He felt so incredibly full in the best way possible. They'd spent all week working him up to being able to take the man's entire hand. As soon as he'd told Rick his little fantasy, the blue eyed man had been very pleased. He got a little extra sparkle and sweetness to his gaze and voice when he praised the man. Now he could tell Rick was swelling with pride for him.

 

  "Rick.. _please..._ fuck..feels so good." The man kept fucking into him, now relentlessly hitting his prostate. It had Negan whimpering and shaking, shameless in being vocal about the extreme pleasure he was receiving out of this.

 

  Rick leaned over to whisper into Negan's ear. "Now be a good boy and cum for me." He nipped the man's lobe, and stopped moving his fist in favor of rubbing against the small bundle of nerves without stopping.

 

  "Oh fuck..fuck shit fuck! _Rick_!" Negan cried out, cumming hard onto the blankets below him. Rick didn't stop, though. Not yet. He started moving his hand again, picking up a fast and brutal pace now that the older man was used to it.

 

  Negan was still so sensitive from the first orgasm that he managed to cum a second time. It wracked through his body, and his dick let out a small ribbon of cum but nothing more, and it left him shaking hard even after the younger man carefully extracted his hand. Negan collapsed onto the bed, and Rick went to the bathroom to clean up.

 

  When he came back in, he helped a shaky Negan into the bathroom where he'd drawn a bath. Rick stripped himself out of his clothes and helped Negan in, before he got in and settled the raven haired man into his lap. Rick wrapped his arms around him lovingly, murmuring sweet words of affection and praise to his partner in combination with small, sweet kisses to any spot of bare skin that he could reach. It didn't take Negan long to pass out, and Rick was happy to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Remember, leave a comment and let me know! <3


	12. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepy Sex  
> Pairing: Grimescest

  Sleepy sex was one of Carl's personal favorites to have with his dad. Right in the morning, when they're both still trying to wake up completely. He'd still be prepped from the night before, which would allow Rick to slide right into him.

 

  The pace would be slow, and lazy. Kissing languidly, the teen would drag his nails slowly down the older man's back to cup his ass, allowing himself to help the older man go deeper into him. Their tongues would dance together in a sensual rhythm, just wanting to taste each other.

 

  Rick would make sure to brush against the boy's prostate every time. His strong hands would hold the teen's thighs, nails digging crescent marks into the smooth, pale skin.

 

  When the boy came, it would be with a long, low moan with Rick's name thrown in somewhere. He would paint pretty white ribbons across both of their stomachs and chests. 

 

  The contracting and the amazingly tight heat would have Rick following soon after. He would spill into the teen with a low growl, face buried into the side of Carl's neck.

 

  He would pull out and lay back down beside the young brunette, holding the teen when he'd undoubtedly snuggle up against him, and they'd both fall back asleep.

 

  Sleepy sex was one of Rick's personal favorites, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll e joyed! Don't forget to please leave a comment and lmk what you thought! (:


	13. Poor Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who acts like a baby when they're sick?  
> Pairing: Grimescest

  Carl woke up feeling like complete and utter shit. His head was stuffy like it was filled with cotton, his nose was stuffed and his throat hurt. As painful as he knew it would be, he called out for Rick. “Dad!”

 

  Rick was in the room in seconds seeing as his room was only down the hall. “What’s wrong?” He walked over, crouching beside the bed. The boy looked pale, so he touched his forehead with his lips. “You have a fever.”

 

  “My throat hurts.” he whined quietly. “Will you make me soup?”

 

  Rick chuckled. “Yeah…yeah I can do that.” He got up and went downstairs, getting to work. He made it from scratch, since it was one thing he knew how to make without fucking it up. When he brought it up, the teen sat up carefully, before pulling out the puppy eyes.

 

  “Will you feed it to me? My hands are too shaky..”

 

  Rick laughed, but sat down beside him none the less, and did exactly as asked, feeding the soup to him. After he’d finished, the teen had asked him to help him bathe. Rick of course, didn’t object; he enjoyed taking care of him.

 

_____

 

  When he’d gotten the teen into a pair of fuzzy pajamas and tucked him into his own bed, the teen looked up at him.

 

  “Dad..will you __please__ go to the store and get me some gateorade? We don’t have anymore here and it makes me feel better..” He broke out the puppy eyes again, even though he was positive the man wouldn’t say no to him.

 

  And of course Rick did it for him. He bought a pack of them and brought them up to the teen’s room, setting a few in his mini fridge before handing one to him.

 

  “Thank you, dad.”

 

  “Of course baby.” Rick made to leave the room, and Carl calling him stopped him.

 

  “Please stay? Cuddle with me?”

 

  Rick shook his head with a small smile. “Yeah, sure.” He got into bed and pulled the teen close. They fell asleep like that, Carl with his face tucked into his dad’s neck.

 

  Carl was better by the end of the week, and he supposed he had his dad to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like making a little fluffy one after the good ol' smut. I hope you enjoyed!


	14. It Smells Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you wearing my shirt?"  
> Pairing: Grimescest

  Rick came home from work feeling pretty beat. He hung his coat up, set his keys in the bowl by the door and untucked his shirt, kicking his shoes off. He unbuttoned the shirt as well, revealing the white t-shirt beneath it.

 

  “Hey, how was work?” Carl called from the living room.

 

  “It was okay. Couple of drunken assholes, few routine stops-” Rick had walked into the room and stopped when he caught sight of the teen. Carl was looking at him from his seat on the couch. He was wearing one of Rick’s t-shirts which appeared to go down to mid-thigh on him. He’d paired it with black knee high socks, and had his hair up in a ponytail. He looked absolutely stunning.

 

  It took Rick a few moments to speak. “…Are you wearing my shirt?”

 

  Carl looked down, then back at the man before he nodded. “I hope it’s okay. It looked comfy and it smells like you, so..”

 

  “It’s more than okay.” Rick moved to stand over the teen, openly ogling him just a bit. “That’s pretty damn sweet, actually.”

 

  Carl’s lips curled up into a smile, and he eyed the man in uniform. “Glad you think so. Glad your body seems to think so, too.”

 

  Rick chuckled. “Can you really blame me? You look gorgeous.” He reached down and brushed a stray strand of hair behind the boy's ear. Carl leaned into the touch, watching the man’s face.

 

  “I bet you’ll like what’s underneath of it even more than you like seein’ me in your shirt.”

 

  “Oh? You sure about that?” He backed up when the teen moved to stand up, giving him room. The boy turned around and pulled the shirt up to reveal a pair of pastel pink lace boy shorts. Rick’s breath hitched, and he instinctively moved forward, putting his hands on the young brunette’s hips.

 

  “To be fair, I don’t like it more because there’s somethin’ about seein’ you in my clothes that just..” He pressed flush up against the teen, letting him feel his hardened length against his backside. “But __really__  fuckin’ like it.”

 

  Carl turned to face him, reaching up to wrap his arms around Rick’s neck. “Show me how much.”

 

  “Gladly.” The blue eyed man scooped the teen up, shut off the TV, and carried him upstairs to show him just how much he appreciated the outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (:


	15. Can We Keep Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who takes in a stray cat?  
> Pairing: Nesus
> 
> This is just a little fluff for ya'll! Enjoy! (:

  Paul woke up to the sound of some sort of scratching against his door. The sounds were accompanied by a few “mews.” He got up, still half asleep, and padded out of his bedroom and over to the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and opened it, revealing a tiny black kitten with bright green eyes on the other side. She looked up at him and let out a mew, moving forward to rub her head against his leg.

 

  He immediately softened, leaning down to pick her up. He was shirtless, so if she decided to scratch or bite he was fucked. But she didn’t; she leaned in and nuzzled his neck before she licked his beard. He chuckled and shut the door, re-locking it. “Aren’t you such a pretty girl? Where did you come from?”

 

  The kitten purred, nuzzling into his neck. Paul was already falling in love with her. He took her into the kitchen. He went into the cabinet and took out a can of tuna, using the mechanical can opener with one hand. It seemed to spark energy into the kitten because before he knew it, the adorable creature had leapt from his arms onto the counter. Paul chuckled quietly and just offered her the entire can, watching as she ate.

 

  He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat to see his boyfriend standing in the entryway to the kitchen. His arms were crossed and he was leaning on the door frame, his hair still tousled from sleep. “Why the fuck is there a kitten on our counter?”

 

  “She was at the door..isn’t she so cute?”

 

  “If by cute you mean fucking annoying then sure, she’s ‘cute.’” Negan rolled his eyes lightly.

 

  “Oh c’mon don’t be grumpy…she’s sweet!”

 

  “We’re not keeping her, Paul. Don’t even get the idea. When the shelter opens we’ll drop her off there.”

 

  Paul’s face fell and he frowned, looking down at the cute little thing, petting her back with two fingers while she ate. “But..she likes me..”

 

  “Paul.”

 

  The younger man ignored him, focusing on the sweet little thing that had just finished eating and was now staring up at him, licking her chops. She seemed to finally take notice of Negan and hopped off of the counter, stretching before she walked over to the man and began to rub against his legs.

 

  The raven haired male frowned down at her, trying to shoo her away by gently nudging her with his foot. She took the opportunity to climb up his leg and he had to grab a hold of her to keep her from falling. “The fuck do you want?”

 

  Paul grinned, taking in the scene. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quietly snapped a picture before putting it back, just as the older man looked up. “You look so cute holding her..she matches your hair.”

 

  “Don’t try to talk her up to me.”

 

  “I’m not.” Paul feigned innocence. But he could see he was steadily cracking the man’s resolve.

 

_____

 

Needless to say, a few hours later, The older man was lounging on the couch with the kitten asleep on his chest, and his legs across Paul’s lap. “Can we name her Midnight? Or Luna?”

 

Negan looked at him, a thoughtful look on his face. “I like Midnight.”

 

“It’s settled then..and you told me not to get any ideas.” he teased. “Now look at you ya big softie!”

 

“Fuck you.” Negan grumbled, turning his attention back to the TV, a hand instinctively resting on the feline, while Paul secretly snapped another picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know! <3 (:


	16. A Sight to Behold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I could watch you ride me all day."  
> Pairing: Nesus
> 
> I couldn't resist. (; I was in a particularly pervy mood today. Lmao.

  No matter how many times Negan got to fuck this beautiful man in his lap, it would never get old. A lean, subtly muscular, sun kissed body..beautiful long brunette locks up in a messy bun with a freshly trimmed beard. The tightest ass he’s ever had the honor of being inside..Not to mention the beautiful cock he had on him; flushed a deep shade of pink and absolutely weeping from arousal.

 

 Negan hadn't considered himself a monogamous person until he met Paul fucking Rovia. The handsome younger man had flashed those pretty eyes and that thousand watt smile that screamed “I'm fucking trouble” and he’d been all in. They’d fucked in a bathroom that night after a few drinks; and that was two years ago. 

 

 And the sex had never gotten any less pleasurable. The emotional connection he had with this man was mind-blowing. Paul knew him..knew about his past, everything and still wanted him, which Negan could hardly fathom. And god did he love every fucking thing about this beautiful man. He supposed that certainly helped in the bedroom. But god damn..right now? Big, firm hands squeezing Paul’s narrow hips, watching the brunette’s thighs flex just a bit as he impaled himself on Negan’s dick almost brutally..this was incredible to him.

 

 “Fuck.. _ fuck  _ Paul jesus fucking christ..god damn I could watch you ride me all fucking day..” The older man groaned, letting his hands reach up to rake his nails down the younger man’s back. Paul moaned loudly; shamelessly, even. He was never afraid to be vocal about just how much he enjoyed his lover’s body.

 

 “Then watch me, handsome.” He laughed breathlessly and entangled his fingers into those soft raven locks and kissed his boyfriend hard, fucking himself down on the man harder. Negan snaked a hand between them and took ahold of Paul’s cock, jerking him quickly in time with his movements. 

 

 “Paul..god fuck, _shit_ Paul I'm gonna cum.” 

 

 Paul pulled away to bite down on the man’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Negan let out a string of curses and spilled into him, working his hand quicker until the young brunette came on both of them. 

 

 Breathless and sweaty, he slipped out of Paul and hugged him close, humming contently when said man buried his face into Negan’s neck. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Paul. I love you so fuckin’ much.”

  
 Paul smiled into the man’s skin, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “I love you too, Negan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! (:


	17. All Mine Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A/B/O  
> Pairing: Nesus

 The minute he caught sight of that long, beautifully tanned neck, Negan knew he had to have the Omega. He was on the shorter side but he was lean with nice muscle tone. He was dancing with a drink in hand, looking like he was just enjoying life.

 

 He was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans with a loose tank top that hung low on the sides to show off the ink on his ribs. He had a flannel tied around his waist with nice leather boots, and his long hair was in a messy knot on the top of his head. And to top it all off a nice smile and a neatly trimmed beard.

 

 He could  _ smell  _ the younger man from across the room. They’d locked eyes and from that moment, the frisky brunette seemed to be putting on a private show for him. 

 

 Negan was one of the few true Alphas in the area. Known for his loud, foul mouth and exceptional skills in the bedroom. No Omega had caught his eye in his lifetime; despite so many willingly throwing themselves at him. But there was something about this young man that just...drew him in. He smelled like the fresh air just before a storm hits, mixed with the warm scent of lavender and a hint of musk that seemed to be just purely him and it was  _ intoxicating. _

 

 He watched as the nameless brunette refilled his drink before he finally approached the Alpha himself. Negan could feel eyes on them, a lot of them jealous, but he couldn't care less. “Sit.”

 

 The younger man gave a bright, warm smile and sat down in the booth with him. “You’re Negan, right?”

 

 The raven haired man nodded with a small smile. “And what’s your name, darlin’?”

 

 “I'm Paul Rovia, but my friends call me Jesus.” He extended a hand, honestly a bit surprised when the Alpha shook it. “You’re a well-known man around here. Now I might be crazy, but have you been watching me?” The young Omega took a sip of his drink before cocking his head just a bit. “Not that I'm complaining.”

 

 “You caught me. Couldn't keep my fuckin’ eyes off of a pretty little thing like you. Somethin’ about you caught my attention; that doesn't happen very often. So what can we do about this?” The older man questioned, watching the younger man for any signs of discomfort at his underlying suggestion.

 

 “Well, there are  _ plenty _ of things that we can do about it. How about we start by you taking me home,  _ Alpha _ ?” Paul finished off his drink and set the glass down. “Then we can figure the rest out.”

 

 Negan should have known from that sweet, cocky attitude that the brunette had so openly given to a true Alpha, that he’d be in trouble. But it didn't stop the shit eating grin that spread across his face before he took Paul up on that offer.

 

____

 

 Fucking Paul that night exactly a year ago had been one of the best decisions of his life. Not only had he been the best lay that Negan had ever had, but he, for some reason, didn't seem to mind the older man’s abrasive nature.

 

 In fact, he didn't take any shit from the Alpha; he was a pretty relaxed person the majority of the time, but complete firecracker when he needed to be. And the makeup sex when they fought? Negan was completely gone for this man and it finally hit him one day while they were laying in bed together.

 

 Paul was reading, laying in nothing but sweatpants with his hair up in that messy knot he loved so much, while Negan rested his head on the younger male’s lap, tracing patterns onto his legs.

 

 “Paul?”

 

 “Yeah?” He didn't look up from the book, but Negan knew he was listening.

 

 “I think I fuckin’ love you..” The older man spoke quietly. It was terrifying; his stomach was in knots. This Omega had a hold on him and it was exhilarating.

 

 Paul set the book aside and looked down at his partner, locking eyes. Negan watched as Paul searched his eyes for something; and then watched his face as it softened when he apparently found what he wanted. “I love you, too Negan.” He carded a hand through the man’s soft black hair.

 

 Negan sat up and brought a hand up to the Omega’s cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over the soft skin. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, groaning quietly when the man’s lips parted for his tongue without him having to ask.

 

 Paul tasted like the green apple flavored Jolly Rancher he’d been sucking on only moments before. The younger man let out a small sigh into the kiss, trying to press closer to the Alpha.  

 

 Negan maneuvered so his back was pressed against the headboard, and Paul was straddling his legs. The Omega whined quietly, grinding down against him, his slick starting to dribble out slowly. His body had never responded this way to any Alpha he’d slept with before, and he loved it.

 

 “Alpha..I want you. Want you to fuck me, and knot me..please? I've been such a good boy for you..” Paul let out a quiet whine when he felt a finger brush against his entrance; the stimulation causing a rush of slick to flow out and coat the Alpha’s hand, their laps and the sheets below them.

 

 “Don't worry precious boy..I'll take real good care of you. Look at you gettin’ all wet for me..ready to take my knot like a good boy.” He purred, chuckling when he felt another rush of the fluid. He took ahold of himself and groaned quietly as the young brunette slowly took him inside with a high whine, nails clinging to Negan’s shoulders hard enough to make him bleed. 

 

 “Feels so  _ good  _ Negan..” He keened, starting to roll his hips gradually. It didn't take him long to adjust, and soon enough he was fucking himself in earnest against the man while Negan held an iron grip on his hips.

 

 “That’s it Paul, beautiful fuckin’ boy..fuck yeah..takin’ me in so fuckin’ well.. _ shit  _ boy..” The Alpha’s gold, shimmering eyes met with the Omega’s glimmering ruby red ones when Paul cried out and painted their stomachs in white.

 

 “Almost baby..fuck here you go. You wanted me knot now sit like a good boy and  _ fucking take it. _ ” Negan demanded with a growl, sinking into the younger man to the hilt, and without thinking, sunk his teeth into his partner’s neck. They hadn't marked each other yet and he was normally very good with restraining but..something seemed right about doing it.

 

 Paul whimpered from the throbbing pain but buried his face into his Alpha’s neck and bit him in return, lapping at the blood that welled up from the wound. It felt incredible in time with the swollen knot filling and holding in the copious amount of warm cum he could feel spilling into him.

 

 For a few moments the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, before Negan chuckled quietly. 

 

 “You mad at me for markin’ you? I know you wanted to wait..”

 

 “I only wanted to wait to see if you were serious about being with me.” Paul sat up carefully, looking down into the Alpha-no,  _ his  _ Alpha’s-eyes. “And I can really see that you are. I couldn't be happier..I love you.”

 

 Negan hugged him close, burying his face into Pals neck to nuzzle the new claim mark and take in the scent of sex, pheromones and Paul. “Love you too, baby. You're all mine now.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can't die...Please don't die..."  
> Pairing: Grimescest

 Everything was black; he couldn't see a thing. He could feel the searing pain of the stab wound in his shoulder. He was trying to open his eyes..

 

 “Carl..you can't die..” Rick sounded like he was...crying? No, he’d be fine. He just had to open his eyes..

 

 “Please don't die..please..” Now he could feel the wetness of tears hitting his face. No, he didn't like it when his father cried. If he could just  _ open his eyes _ …

 

 “Carl..please..” He sounded positively broken. Carl was fighting desperately to just  _ wake up _ . Now he could feel the sharp, stinging pain on his head where he’d probably smacked it when he’d fallen. Now he remembered.

 

 They were on a solo run together, and they’d encountered a group of bandits. Everything had been fine until one had flanked them and stabbed Carl in the shoulder, knocking him onto his ass and his head had smacked the corner of a table as he went down.

 

 “Not like this...please…” He could feel the warm weight of his father’s head resting on his chest, and more wetness seeping through his shirt.

 

 Finally, he felt a sense of release wash over him as he slowly opened his eyes. “Dad?” His voice cracked with the simple word.

 

 Rick sat up quickly, staring down at him like he couldn't believe he was there. “Carl?”

 

 “I’m okay, dad..” He felt Rick’s hand move to rest on his cheek, which he instantly relaxed into. Then he felt the warm press of Rick’s familiar lips against his own for a moment before the older man pulled away. “Thank god..Let’s get you home so Denise can wrap you up, yeah?” 

 

 Carl smiled weakly. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (:


	19. Cuddle Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Come cuddle me."  
> Pairing: Cegan

 

 Carl woke up slowly, reaching his arm over to grab ahold of his boyfriend. When he found the sheets cold and the space empty, he figured Negan must have gotten up to get a shower. His theory was proven correct when Negan came out of the bathroom in a clean pair of black boxer briefs.

 

 “Carl, you’re awake. I'm sorry baby, I was hoping I'd be done before you woke up.” The older man made his way over to the bed, reaching down to caress his cheek gently.

 

 “S’okay Negan.” The teen yawned, stretching a bit before settling back into the inviting warmth of their comforter. It smelled like his boyfriend, which made him relax.

 

  “Still, baby.” He chuckled quietly, watching him. “I know how you hate waking up alone. I thought you were dead to the world..”

 

  “Yeah, I’m not entirely sure what woke me up. But don’t worry about it, I assumed you went to get a shower.” Carl chuckled.

 

  “You want me to go start breakfast, sweetheart?”

 

  “No.” The man didn’t protest when his lover grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him soundly.

 

  Negan kissed him back contently, keeping it slow since the teen was still tired. When he pulled away, he gazed down at the blue orbs underneath of him.

 

  “Then what do you want, love?”

 

  “Just come cuddle me.” Carl responded, pulling the older man down before promptly curling into his side. He wasted no time in falling right back to sleep, Negan following soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! I hope you enjoyed! (:


	20. Words as Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What you said? It made me feel like fucking shit."  
> Pairing: Cegan

 

  Negan wasn’t somebody to cried very easily; the only things that could make him do so were his loved ones, or that god damn movie “The Fault in Our Stars.” Fuckin’ John Green and his heartbreaking bullshit. But the cause of the tears currently blurring his vision was in fact, his boyfriend. They’d gotten into an argument, and things were said that shouldn’t have been.

 

  He’d come home from the bar where he’d gone with a couple of his friends, smelling like whiskey and cheap perfume. Of course women had tried to hit on him, but he was happily taken and not even remotely straight, so he’d declined immediately; anybody could vouch that for him. But he had a reputation in the past; one that didn’t pertain to the man he was at this point in his life. Before he’d met Carl, he’d been so promiscuous he couldn’t even remember most of the men’s names.

 

  But he’d settled down with the younger man; he was finally happy. He didn’t have a wandering eye, he didn’t feel the need to be unfaithful. His lover had made him a much better man than he had been and he’d never done anything to betray his trust. But that didn’t stop him from this time, during a very heated argument, Carl had thrown his old reputation back into his face.

 

________ _

__

__“I don’t care, Negan! This is bullshit! Why can’t you just stop being a fucking asshole for once!”_ _

__

__“Oh fuck off you knew I was an asshole the second you dropped to your knees for me in the bar bathroom. I’m open about who I am, Carl.”_ _

__

__“Oh bite me. You’re so open, just like your fucking legs always used to be for anybody who’d fucking have you!”_ _

__

__Negan’s jaw tightened, his eyes going dark and cold. “Get the fuck out of my apartment.”_ _

__

__A flash of regret came over the teen’s face. “Negan..” He stepped towards the older man, frowning when he immediately moved out of reach._ _

__

__“I said get the_ _ **_**_fuck_ ** _ ** __out now.” He’d turned on his heel and gone into his room, locking the door behind him. He couldn’t even breathe until he’d heard the soft click of the front door shutting behind him._ _

__

________ _

__

  That was almost two days ago. He’d been spending his time laying in bed, trying to keep his mind off of everything. But it didn’t help that the other side of the bed smelled like the younger man’s shampoo, and a bunch of his shit was all over the apartment.

 

  He didn’t bother saying anything when he heard the front door open; even feeling wounded he’d missed his boyfriend beyond belief. When he heard the quiet creak of the bedroom door, he didn’t waste his time looking over. He knew who it was.

 

  “Negan, baby?” Carl spoke quietly. When he got no response, he came inside and shut the door behind him. He took off his shoes, making his way over to the bed. He crawled on carefully, settling on his side facing the older man.

 

  Negan looked anywhere except at him; his eyes were still red and puffy from crying; the tissues as evidence in his waste basket on his side of the bed.

 

  “Negan..I’m so sorry. I really..I really am.” the younger man watched his lover, waiting for his reaction. “I swear I didn’t..I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

  “Yes you did. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have said it.” The man finally spoke, his voice breaking in a few spots. His throat was sore as shit from being a crying mess for two days straight.

 

  “I promise you..I swear I didn’t mean it. I didn’t.”

 

  “What you said? It made me feel like fucking shit, Carl.”

 

  “I’m sorry.”

 

  Negan shook his head lightly. “Sorry isn’t cutting it. You have a lot of fucking work to do to make this shit up to me.”

 

  Carl nodded. “Anything..anything you need from me I promise. I…I missed you.”

 

  The raven haired man didn’t answer him for a few moments. Just before the silence got too awkward, he sighed quietly. “I missed you, too. Fucking asshole.”

 

  Carl laughed quietly, and Negan didn’t bother to try to hide the small smile on his lips. Fuck he was so gone for this boy it was going to be the death of him; but the young man had a lot of work coming his way to gain back Negan's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angsty piece! ^-^


	21. Love me Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Against a wall  
> Pairing: Cegan

  The feel of the older man pressing him into the wall, his face pressed against the white surface by a hand in his hair while Negan’s cock plunged deeply into him had Carl’s head spinning. The younger man’s arms were bound behind him so he couldn't touch himself; he was only permitted to cum if he could do it without touching, and with the rapid and harsh pace they had going, he was thinking it wouldn't be all that difficult of a task.

 

 Negan enjoyed how well the teen did for him. He took the bindings and the bruising pace with no problems. The man felt a small swell of pride at how far his young lover had come since they’d started dating. He leaned in and lavished his boyfriend's neck with small kisses and bites, groaning lowly into his ear the way he knew Carl liked him to. “God I fucking love you, baby..so fucking much..”

 

 Carl keened at the sentiment, pressing back into him. He couldn't help it, though when he sassed in response, “Love me harder, Negan..” The man’s breathless chuckle sent his stomach into somersaults. 

 

 He got his wish when just as he thought the man couldn't go any faster or any harder, he did. Carl knew he’s have trouble sitting tomorrow but fuck, was it worth it. The slight shift in Negan’s hips had him abusing his young lover’s prostate. The older man’s mouth found the teen’s ear again, murmuring a quiet “Be daddy’s good little slut and cum for me.” 

 

 Carl cried out, his body reacting on trained instinct, spilling out over the wall in front of them. “Oh god..oh _shit_ Negan! Please, _please_..” the oversensitivity was a lot, leading to a smaller second orgasm, his spent cock giving a pathetic little spurt and his body twitching and trembling in response to the delicious abuse.

 

 “Fuck, Carl..so perfect.” He bit down on the teen’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he pressed in deep and came. Feeling Carl's body constrict around him always sent him over the edge. The younger man whined in protest when Negan pulled out slowly. He grabbed his phone, positioning the teen just right so he could take a picture of the beautiful sight. Carl’s pretty pink hole still slightly open from the pounding he’d just taken, arms bound, cum dribbling down his thighs...fuck this was definitely one for the collection.

 

 He set the device back down and unbound the teen’s arms, rubbing them soothingly as Carl turned and buried himself into his chest, relaxing when strong arms held him close.

 

 “Such a good boy, you did so well for me.” He praised the boy, kissing the top of his head, smiling when the teen hummed contently. 

  
 “Bath time?” Carl looked up at him hopefully. 

  Negan took in the beautiful face, his own softening immediately. “Of course. Anything for my precious boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (:


	22. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry.."  
> Pairing: Cegan
> 
> **WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. IT'S ONLY THIS DRABBLE THAT DOES SO I DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO CHANGE THE TAGS. THANK YOU.**

  “Carl...Carl! We have to go! There’s too many!” Negan grabbed his hand and yanked him closer while they ran. There were at least fifty walkers behind them, drawing the attention of even more. They had to make a break for this building..if they could just..

  Just as the two of them made it through, and Negan pulled carl out of the way of a pair of snapping jaws to try to shut the door behind them, he felt a set of teeth sink into his shoulder. He cried out as Carl pulled him away and slammed the door shut, locking it with an iron pipe through the handles to keep the small herd out.

 

  Negan nursed his shoulder, which was already leaving a small pool of blood on the floor. “Negan.”

 

   “Carl..”

 

   “You can't leave me.” there was a fire in the teen’s eyes, one of pure anger but there was also an overwhelming look of fear. The fear of being alone; of being abandoned, of losing another person he loved to this shitty world. “You can't..”

 

   “I'm sorry..”

 

   “If we..if we cut it just right..”

 

   “Carl, we can't and you know that. It’s not in a good spot.” He spoke softly, setting his leather coat that had been slung over his other shoulder onto a nearby table. “If we leave out the back, get to the car..I think I can make it back to Alexandria with you before I get too weak to move.”

 

  “Please..Negan..” 

 

   “C’mon baby. Be strong for me.” He slipped a hand into the teen’s hair to rake through it soothingly before he kissed the teen’s forehead. 

 

   Carl had to take a moment, but he nodded. “Okay..Okay I can do that.” 

 

_____ 

 

   The ride back to Alexandria was painful. Any jostle sent a sharp pain through Negan’s shoulder that made his breath hitch. They had to keep the window down to let in the brisk air to battle against his growing fever. The car reeked of blood and infection.

 

   When they pulled through the gates, Carl ignored everybody else and their looks of confusion, and helped Negan out of the car. When they saw the blood, their looks changed to ones of sympathy. 

 

   He helped Negan to his house at the end of the block; he got him cleaned up, bandaged, into pajamas and into bed..when he finally changed himself and sat beside the man, he felt his resolve finally break. 

 

  “Hey..hey now don't start that fuckin’ shit..” the older man croaked out, reaching a hand up to cup the teen’s cheek. The younger man's tears flowed freely, and he let himself collapse against the man’s chest to sob into his sleep shirt.

 

   “I can't do this again, I can't lose another person..I..I can't lose you. I _need_ you.”

 

   “Baby...these people need you. You’re strong, you’ll be able to move on..”

 

   “No. I might...I might be able to move on with everything else..but not this. I won't ever love anybody else the way that I love you. And I do..I love you so fucking much..” he gripped the thin, gray meterial of the now tear soaked shirt.

 

   Negan stayed quiet and simply pet his hair soothingly. “I love you, too. You’ll be okay, Carl.”

 

_____

 

   It was a few hours later after a few visitors, when Carl came back out from the bathroom that he heard the low growl. His lover..what _used to be his lover_ , slowly sat up. His eyes were a milky white; Carl could see pus seeping through the shirt on his shoulder where the bandages were as he tried to get up.

 

   He walked over, unsheathing his knife while the thing grabbed at him. With a surge of nausea, he plunged the blade into the man’s temple and let the corpse drop back down onto the mattress.

 

   He felt himself cave in again, falling to his knees to clutch a hand in his own. It was cold..it wasn't the hand that used to brush his hair, or touch his face..it wasn't the hand that could make him fall apart and put him back together..It wasn't the hand that killed for him, that reached for him whenever it could..it wasn't the hand that had helped Alexandria rebuild, that held Judith, that cared for him..No, those were just memories, now. 

 

_____

 

   A few months had passed since they’d buried him. Carl went to his grave every single day to leave a flower. He could almost hear Negan teasing him, calling him a pansy ass. It made him smile, slightly. The cool breeze brushed past him, but he paid it no mind. He was wrapped in a warm cocoon of leather that kept him safe. He stayed out there for hours, talking to what was supposed to be his husband. 

 

  His slender fingers played with the silver band on his left ring finger, while the matching band was buried six feet under. Still attached to the obnoxious, cocky, conceited, warm, loving, kind man that he’d married only a few months before he’d lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..hope you enjoyed? >_>  
> I totally didn't tear up while I wrote this, btw.


	23. Seeing is Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just....Show me! Show me that you love me! That's all I'm asking you for!"  
> Pairing: Jarl
> 
> This was an angsty one for me to write. I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end. I hope you like it!

_"Just....Show me! Show me that you love me! That's all I'm asking you for!"_

 

That was almost a month ago. Paul had simply asked him to give him some sign of affection. And he had them, he did..but his head was buried so far up his ass that he couldn’t think straight. He’d neglected his relationship and Paul had given up on it which, as much as it had hurt, was completely understandable to him.

 

Of course it didn’t help that one of his friends, who also happened to be his ex, had come into town and Carl had wanted to spend time with him. Which, Paul would have been fine with had Carl not been ignoring him. It was just one of a build up of multiple things that drove Paul to dump him. When they’d all hung out in a group one night, the three of them plus Enid and Beth, Paul had pulled him aside and mentioned that he was a bit uncomfortable with how close the other boy kept getting to him.

 

He had no problem with friends touching, but there was still some lingering feelings on his ex’s end that left Paul feeling vaguely jealous and simultaneously upset when Carl had seemingly just brushed his feelings under the rug as “seeing things.”

 

That had escalated into an argument, Paul not giving a single shit if any of their friends heard them.

 

_____

 

   _ _“Are you fucking kidding me?”__

__

__“Paul, keep your voice down we have company-”_ _

__

__“I don’t give a shit! I’m sick of you brushing me aside. I’m fucking sick of you ignoring me, and miraculously making time for literally everything and everybody else. It takes two to make a fucking relationship work, Carl! And I’m the only one still trying!”_ _

__

__“That’s not true-”_ _

__

__“I tried to come to you privately about how I was feeling and you just told me I was “seeing things.” You didn’t try to talk to me, you didn’t try to figure it out. You just dismissed me like I don’t even matter! Just..Show me! Show me that you love me! That’s all I’m asking you for!”_ _

__

__When Carl couldn’t find the words, Paul snorted a dry laugh._ _

__

__“Of course you can’t think of a fucking thing to say. Just remember that YOU screwed this up, not me. You’re so worried about spending time with everybody else, including you’re more than friendly fucking ex then you can have him. I’m done with this bullshit. I’ll be back for my stuff in a week.”_ _

__

________ _

__

The younger man had watched him walk out, dumbfounded with his brain still trying to catch up with whatever had just happened. By the time he had, and tried to run after him, ignoring his friends’ stares, Paul was long gone.

 

  He’d come back a week later for his things, as he’d promised. He didn’t even acknowledge Carl other than a passing glance when he left with his things, his friend Daryl helping him with everything. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Paul in almost two months now.

 

  Enid and Beth were determined to get him out of his rut. He knew they understood that he’d fucked it all up, but they were still his friends and they still wanted him to cheer up. So they’d taken him to a bar. They’d had a few drinks, Carl had loosened up..and then he caught sight of the beautiful brunette on the dance floor.

 

  Paul had his hair up in a messy bun to keep it off of his neck, though a few tundrils still fell loose, framing his face and nicely trimmed beard. He was wearing a gray tanktop that hung loose on his sides to expose the ink on both sides of his torso over his ribs. He had on snugly fitted jeans with black leather combat boots. His cheeks were flushed from being tipsy, and he was dancing with a random guy who was more attractive than he could ever hope to be.

 

  And yet, he still found himself moving over to the man. Paul had always been like a magnet; pulling him in. He caught the man’s eye and where he expected Paul to avoid him or turn away, he actually turned and let the younger man approach him. His cheeks were flushed lightly from being lightly buzzed, but otherwise he was very alert.

 

  “Hey..”

 

  Paul smiled faintly, pulling the young man close to dance with him. “Hey.”

 

  “It’s uh..It’s been a while..”

 

  Paul simply nodded, hooking his fingers through Carl’s belt loops to pull him as close as he could. “Yeah, it has.”

 

  Paul didn’t let him speak much after that. They danced until they got tired of it, drinks split between the two of them. It seemed Paul didn’t mind Carl hanging around him. How he chose him over that model-esque man, the younger man would never know.

 

_____

 

  But come 2:30am, Carl found himself in the back of an uber going home with Paul. When they’d made it back to his place, They hung their coats up and slipped their shoes off, the bearded man disappearing into the kitchen.

 

  Carl made himself comfortable on the all too familiar couch, accepting the leftover pizza and bottle of water Paul brought for him before he sat down himself. “So, I take it you want to talk?” The jesus look alike spoke before taking a bite of his pizza.

 

  Carl’s stomach flipped nervously, and he nodded slightly, setting his food on the table in favor of fiddling with a loose thread on his jeans. “Yeah..I would.”

 

  “So talk.”

 

  “I’m..look I’m sorry. I was selfish and so stupid..I shouldn’t have dismissed your feelings so easily and I should have believed you and listened when you said you were uncomfortable. And..and I shouldn’t have neglected our relationship the way it is. I don’t know what the hell I was doing and I fucked up a really good thing. I’ve been fucking miserable these past couple of months..I just..can we..can we try again?”

 

  The blue eyed boy looked like he was being honest; Carl had always been a terrible liar and Paul was an expert at reading him. They’d been together for three years since Carl had turned 18 and snuck into a gay bar with his girlfriends. They’d met, and Paul had been instantly enamored. Everything had gone well for the most part but for the last month or so before they’d broken up Carl had just..distanced himself. And it had broken Paul’s heart to dump him, but he felt he’d needed the time to get his shit together.

 

  “You hurt me, Carl. But I’ve missed you too. We can try again, but you need to show me you’re committed. I need to know you aren’t going to hurt me again.” Paul set his plate on the table. He looked..cautious, like he was waiting for something..and it hurt Carl to know that he was the reason the man felt that way.

 

  The younger male slipped the silver band off of his ring finger. It was something his mother had left for him in her passing. Paul knew from experience that he hardly ever took it off. So when he felt Carl take ahold of his hand and slipped the ring onto it, he couldn’t help but to smile.

 

“A promise ring. I’ll show you, I promise I will. I need this; I need you. And one day I’d like to replace this with the real thing. I love you..” Carl’s voice was shaky as he spoke. Paul took pity on him and leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you, too. Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

 

Carl smiled, visibly relieved and nodded. He wouldn’t try to sleep with Paul tonight; he wouldn’t even dream of pushing for it. He had his Paul back, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I chose the happy ending, lol. I hope you all enjoyed! (:


End file.
